Piece of Happiness
by MukamiAri
Summary: How would you define happiness? Friendship and love? Money and wealth? Or...nothing at all?


Piece of Happiness

Happiness, from the smallest of actions.

How would you define happiness?

Money? Fame?

Or maybe something less tangible.

Health? Love? Friendship?

Well, for the girl walking quietly down the corridor, trying not to let anyone hear a sound, she wasn't really bothered with that at all.

Her dark brown hair was tied neatly into two ponytails with a side parting splitting them apart shifted as the morning wind blew through them, sending a few stray strands into her face.

Closing her eyes momentarily, she carefully adjusted her hair as she inhaled deeply… before turning the corner past the stairwell.

As she saw the familiar faces rush into view all at once, she squirmed a little on the inside.

People. Humans. Wait… Acquaintances.

They treated her as more, she was sure, but she wasn't quite able to see them in the same way, unfortunately. It wasn't that they were unlikeable, not that at all. In fact, they were one of the nicest people in the school, and some of them, one of the nicest people she ever met.

However, it was just… she couldn't get used to them and their ways at all. She was considered a part of them, yes, but what exactly did that mean, anyway? They did things together. Sometimes. Hung out together.

But they also quarrelled and picked fights with each other occasionally, and caused trouble for themselves. And also involved her in these petty and pointless quarrels before. Honestly, while they were fine with things like that, she wasn't quite.

Coming from a completely different background, she didn't quite like things like that at all, and sometimes wished she could just be left alone.

Unfortunately, while now was probably one of those times, she understood social cues as well and knew she couldn't quite ignore their existences. Especially when they'd all run towards her and greeted her, laughing at the new school semester.

But it wasn't quite for them that she came. No, of course it wasn't, she didn't quite want to meet them today, after all.

It was for the table beside theirs.

And as she extracted herself from them and proceeded slowly towards that table, heads turned towards her and she couldn't keep silent any longer.

Looking towards the one person with his back turned to her, she breathed in slowly.

'H-hey. Happy birthday, from Erika and I.'

Suddenly, people were talking. Suddenly, people were staring at her.

But honestly, she couldn't care less.

It's not like she could hear them, with her heart palpitating so fast in her ears.

And as he looked down and saw the grey Pusheen pencil case she held out towards him, he smiled and took it in his hands.

'Thanks!'

But of course, the moment wouldn't go as she wished it could, and she couldn't just slip away, as per her attempted actions.

'Oh? What's this? Did you wrap a sushi for me inside, or something?'

And as she stared in disbelief, she suddenly burst out laughing as she chortled and gave him a hard look.

'What!? How did you even think of that!?'

And there went all her feelings of nervousness, of fear, of worry. All gone, dissipated, as though it had an instant effect on her.

Smiling, she turned to leave, when suddenly his voice called out to her again.

'Wait, I've got something for you too!'

While an average human's mind would probably run in a few directions, hers just stayed blank.

She couldn't quite think of anything that he would get her, at all. Well, seeing as he'd gone to England the last time without buying anything back, she didn't quite expect anything anymore.

And as he reappeared from rummaging through his bag, he handed her an adorable sticker of a cat. A black cat, from one of her favourite animated movies.

'Here. Since you didn't ask for anything, I got you this.'

As she thanked him again and laughed once more, she suddenly felt her spirit lift, as though all traces of negativity and despair were gone. It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders- she suddenly became the cheerful girl she always tried to be, and he laughed too, seeing her smile. Perhaps mixed amongst that relief and elation was a bit of wistfulness fulfilled as well, as she thanked the heavens for her pale features which never turned a slightest shade darker even if she felt the blood rush to her face.

'Alright, thank you! I'll go now, thanks so much!'

Laughing, she ran towards the stairwell and dashed upstairs, a constant smile never leaving her face as she turned once more to look back.

And although he was giving presents to everyone too, she knew he'd chosen each and every one of them specifically for the person he was buying them for.

And she was glad.

Within that strange beating heart of hers, so human and yet so cold, a spark flickered.

Perhaps…she had found her little piece of happiness, after all.


End file.
